Falling Down
by MissMeha611
Summary: Raven has been watching *their* relationship grow, and it's killing her inside. How much can she take before she falls down? Who will be there to catch her? And is it the person she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Suffering. Heartbreak.

These were some emotions that I was feeling, even though I usually don't feel at all.

How could I have been so stupid? I started to let myself feel around him, and I thought he was feeling for me too. Boy, was I wrong.

He really seemed into me. I mean, he seemed to really listen, to care. I bet he really does, just not like I want him to.

Why me? Why him? Why _her_?

God, why do I have to feel this way?

_I don't know where I'm_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

I tried not to fall for him. It would never happen with us, he's the fricken leader of our group! It shouldn't happen between any of us; it would only end in disaster. But that didn't stop _them_.

But I went for it. I went for it and now I regret it. I couldn't really blame Robin; he didn't know I was going to tell him that day. I _thought _I was sending maybe a few hints, but I guess because of my inexperience, they were barely hints.

Oh, I'm stuck and I don't want to be.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

So when I went up to him a month ago to ask if our plans to go to my favorite café were still on, I saw him walking hand-in-hand with Starfire. He told me no, that he and her were finally couple and they had a _date_.

Damn bitch.

Okay, I don't really mean that. I'm just so angry and hurt, but I don't have a reason to be. They really are the perfect couple. She is beautiful, strong, and smart. I may beat her in smarts, but I'm no beauty queen, and we are probably matched in strength.

I need to let it go. Give them their chance. They'll break up eventually… right? Maybe not. They look so happy together, so in love. Who would I be if I burdened him with my feelings while he is in a happy relationship?

But I can't help but hope that maybe someday…

No, I can't wish…. Can't hope…. There is no hope…

_Not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'd never know_

_What I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for._

It wasn't easy. The month was painful. We had been meeting with each other before this, talking, getting to know each other better. He understood me, he knew me. And I knew him. Our bond was growing, so that's why I fell for him. But when he started dating Starfire that changed. Robin and I wouldn't meet anymore at all. All his time was consumed of _her_. I tried to talk to him, but he shrugged me off in favor of spending time with his lover. Everyday was so hard, but I was watching, waiting for the day that she would let him go.

But now I know that wouldn't happen in the near future because today I walked in on them making out passionately on the couch. Right then I had to work the hardest I had ever had to not let any emotion on my face. Without even saying anything I turned and left the room.

I went to the roof, where I always go to let my emotions go.

It was raining. How ironic. So I curled into a ball and cried. I wasn't worried about anyone bothering me; no one ever bothered me when I was up here.

So here I am.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Oh I am going down, down, down_

_Can't find another way around_

_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

What now? How can I live with the questions running through my brain? How do I live with the torment of their relationship? I see them everyday…

I looked over the edge of the tower. It's quite a long drop… not a lot of people could live through it…

What am I thinking? Suicide? Would I really stoop that low? Most people do… Would they miss me? Would _he _miss me? Or would he just say "Oh well" and go cuddle with his girlfriend?

I stood up and walked to the edge, staring at the ground below. I could end the torture now... the pain I've been feeling for weeks.

My toes hung over the edge and I crouched down. I sprung up and flew myself over the tower's edge, falling down…

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Oh it's coming down, down, down._

* * *

**Teehee. Review for more! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the wind whip my face, my hair, and all my exposed skin. As I fell, I thought of everyone that came through my life…

Then of course I thought of _him_. How could I not? He was so perfect in every way, and so was Starfire. They belong together, the two most perfect people I know… It makes sense.

But what about me?

If I had lived, what would have become of me? Though I'm not dead _yet_, as I'm still falling, no one could live through this.

I wonder though… What would have happened? Would I have found happiness?

I know you think I'm an idiot. I mean, who the hell jumps of a building because the guy they love is with another woman?

Well, you don't know what I've been through. My life has gone from okay to bad to worse to hell.

So suck it.

The ground was nearing rapidly…

_It's almost over. Soon the pain will end…_

Just as I was about maybe 10 feet from the ground, a strong set of arms caught me and we fell to the ground together.

Unfortunately, I was unharmed.

"Dammit, why the hell would you mess that up…- Red X? WHAT THE H-" He clamped his hand over my mouth hard.

"Shut up. I saved you because I want you, Raven. All of you," Red X leered at me creepily. My heart pounded in my chest as I realized what he was saying.

I was in some deep shiz now.

I thrashed around in his grip as he pulled me toward some random abandoned warehouse. I broke into a nervous sweat.

Oh my god. This isn't going to happen to me!

I tried to channel my powers, but they just wouldn't work. My emotions were too wild, too out of control. I couldn't focus at all. I flailed about as he wrapped his arms even tighter around me, refusing to let go.

Red X kicked open the double doors and barged in, pulling my struggling figure behind him. He suddenly turned and pushed me against a wall, hands on my hips.

"Come on Rae…" I flinched when he used Robin's nickname for me. "Let's have some _fun_…" He started to suck on my neck, his tongue trailing across my throat. I shivered. I felt so violated as his hands trailed up and down my body.

"Stop… please…" I whimpered.

"Sorry, no can do, babe," He forced his lips on mine. I tried to shove him, but he wouldn't budge. Without my powers, I was pretty much powerless.

Red X licked my lips, demanding entrance. When I kept my lips closed, he bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to yelp and open my mouth. When his tongue slid in, I bit down _hard_. He jumped back.

"You _bitch_!" He slapped me across the face. I shrank back, not sure what to do. If I ran he would catch me. That would just make things worse.

He started pulling something out of his pocket, so I went to my last resort. I had to try and use the connection.

_ROBIN! _I screamed in my head as Red X found what he was looking for and crept forward. _Oh, please HELP! Red X has me! We are in some warehouse and… he is about to… PLEASE HELP ME! And Robin… I…_

As I was about to finish, Red X shoved something under my nose, making me feel so sleepy…

Right before I passed out, I whispered in my head…

_Help… please… I'm falling…_

* * *

**Hey! Happy Valentines Day, people! xD**

**Sorry this is short... but I usually write short stories so...**

**Oh this story is based off the song Down by Jason Walker. Sorry if I didn't mention that last time... I was in a hurry...**

**Okay, so I don't really know who Red X is, but he seemed a little fitting for this story so... yeah. I haven't really watched a bunch of Teen Titans so... Sorry about OOCness... :P Also, let us pretend that their tower isn't on its own little island, but rather part of the city... And we can pretend because this is FanFiction, so yay! :D I think this is the darkest thing I've ever written... :O**

**Anyways, review for faster updates! xDD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's P.O.V

I was making out with Starfire on the couch when I heard a voice in my head.

'_ROBIN!'_ I pulled away from Starfire, my eyebrows crinkling in worry. Was that Raven?

"Boyfriend Robin, is everything alright?" Starfire asked me, clearly annoyed that I had ended our heated kissing session.

"Yeah… I just-" I stopped talking as I heard more.

'_Oh, please HELP! Red X has me! We are in some warehouse and… he is about to… PLEASE HELP ME! And Robin… I…'_

"I what?" I muttered to myself, jumping up.

"Robin, what is going on? Was there something wrong with our 'making of the out'?" Starfire tugged on my arm, trying to get my attention again.

"Raven is in trouble! Where are the other Titans?" I turned to her frantically.

She frowned. "They are at that wonderful pizza restaurant. You gave our friends the day off, remember? So we could…" She trailed off suggestively. Where in the world did she learn that?

"Well, we got to go help Raven!" I started to walk away again, but she tugged on my arm, pulling me back. She turned me around and pressed her lips to mine, her arms twining around my neck. I pushed her off.

"What are you doing, we have to go save Raven! Red X has her!"

" Friend Raven will be fine! Also, I had rather thought she took a liking to Red X,"

"No, she sent out a message to me! Raven is in trouble!" I shook Starfire. I turned around and started off, but _again _she stopped me.

"No Robin! You cannot go! It is probably but a trap…" Starfire trailed off, her reasoning sounding dumb in her own ears, I guess. Well that's how it sounded to me.

"Why would it be a trap?"

"It would be for you. Us. Our relationship!" Her voice was rising a bit. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"What do you mean, Star?" Star huffed angrily and stomped her foot.

"You really can not see it, Boyfriend Robin? Friend Raven is very jealous of me! She loves you, I know she does! Why do you think she has been distant these past months? Well… that also might be because you blow off every single plan you make with her and she has just stopped trying. Have you not noticed this at all? You know how she can be more emotional now? I think she is trying to turn it off, or is struggling with it, because she does not even bother to hardly talk to anyone anymore. I haven't seen _any_ emotion on her face for two months, and that's about the time we got together…" Starfire trailed off, eyeing me.

What? Is that true? I talked to her yesterday… right? Or was that the day before… no, last week?

Oh my god, where the hell have I been? I have barely talked to her in two months… I've barely noticed her.

"But," I interrupted my own thoughts. "How do you know that she loves me?"

Star rolled her eyes. "I am of the female gender. I know these things. I can see the way she looks at you, the way she always talked to you, the way her expression lit up when you entered the room…"

Well, her speech was improving that's for sure.

I shook my head. Starfire couldn't be right… Raven couldn't love _me_… I thought she had a thing for Beast Boy… I-

'_Help… Please… I'm falling…'_

"Why am I standing here arguing with you? I have to help Raven!"

"But Robin! Frenemy Raven will steal you away, I know it!"

"Look, Star, I don't care-"

"You don't _care?_ You don't care about our relationship?"

"Yes I do-Look, I just need to help her. She never uses the connection unless it's important."

And with one last look at her angry face, I ran off to find my best friend.

One that I hopefully haven't lost…

_Yet…_

_

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short! I'll make the next one longer, I promise! It will be super epic!**

**Review please! xD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person P.O.V

Red X grinned down at the unconscious beauty at his feet. He put her out on the cold concrete, limbs spread out. He took off her dark blue cloak first, taking time to run his hands down her body. Red X frowned. He should have kept her awake. It would have made this a little more fun. But no matter. She might have gotten her powers back conveniently during it, so it was probably better for him that she was not awake.

He started at her lips, his mouth trailing along her jaw, down to her neck… getting lower and _lower_…

All of a sudden, something crashed through a high glass window to the right of him. Red X put his body over Ravens so the pieces of glass wouldn't cut her soft skin. Red X risked a glance behind him and saw none other than Robin emerge from the debris.

Robin took in the sight of Red X looming over Raven the way he was, and he finally put all the pieces together.

"What the f-? YOU'RE A RAPIST NOW?" Robin yelled at Red X, poising to fight. Red X looked offended.

"No! I was just going to, ah, take her mind off of things. Besides, it's really your fault she _jumped off the tower!_" He sneered, taking a fighting stance as well. That did it. Robin lunged towards Red X, giving him a good kick in the gut. Red X gasped as the force knocked him backwards, clutching his stomach. Robin walked towards him, still in a fighting stance.

"What do you mean she jumped off a tower?" Red X glared.

"Really, Robin? You can't sense anguish and heart break coming off your own teammate? You really don't deserve her love…" He trailed off. X smirked as Robin came closer to him. When Robin was about three feet in front of him, Red X whipped his leg around, tripping Robin and giving himself momentum to stand up.

"Raven's _love_? What…? What does that have to do with her jumping off the tower?" Red X wanted to face palm. Seriously, this guy was an idiot.

"You are so _dense_! It's a wonder you can lead a team when you have no idea what is going that's right in front of your FACE!"

Robin snarled and jumped up in one quick movement. He threw some punches, and took a few blows too. Finally, when Robin gained the upper hand, he threw X on his back and pointed his staff at Red's neck.

"I am _not_ dense! Tell me what you are talking about!" Robin poked X in the neck. Red rolled his eyes. He wasn't that scared of Boy Wonder. Besides, X had never done anything other than a few petty crimes. Robin wouldn't hurt him that badly. Red X decided to humor the bird, though.

"She jumped off the tower because she was depressed and wasn't thinking clearly. She was depressed because she was heart-broken and in pain. Raven was heart-broken and in pain because of _you_. For reasons unknown to me, she loves you. But you don't deserve her," X said nastily. Robin froze with shock. It would probably be comical if he were not feeling extreme guilt.

Red X took advantage of his momentary shock and knocked his staff out of his hand. Red freed himself and managed to flip Robin over, making him in the situation Red had been in a moment ago.

"Oh… I'm sorry if you feel bad…" Red X mocked, kicking Robin in the face. "Does that help?"

**CRASH!**

"I was wondering when backup would be here…" The Boy Wonder muttered from under X's foot. He grabbed his ankle and pulled, causing Red X to fall, as he wasn't paying attention.

" BB's here, bitches!" the green changeling yelled in his too perky voice, followed by an "ow!", most likely caused by Cyborg.

"Boyfriend Robin, I have brought the others as you asked. Do you love me?" A reluctant but still naïve Starfire sounded from above Cyborg.

"Not now, Star…" He still wanted answers about what Red X had meant about Raven…. But that would have to wait.

"Star, get Raven out of here and back to the tower. As for you, Beast Boy, Cyborg…" Robin grinned, looking slightly maniacal,

"We have some ass to kick."

* * *

**... Heh, yeah. I suck. Sorry I haven't updated... I sort of forgot about this story XP**

**They are all OOC... I know, I know. But it's fanfiction so... Deal with it, or don't read it.**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
